UN ACCIDENTE QUE LO CAMBIA TODO
by temapao21
Summary: kazemaru pasa por una difícil decisión y un grave momento que marca su vida


**HOLA A TODO AQUEL QUE ESTE LEYENDO ESTO JEJE, BUENO PUES AQUI LES TRAIGO LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE PUBLICO EN ESTA PAGINA, HASTA AHORA PIENSO QUE ES LA MEJOR QUE EH ECHO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN **

**PD.:ESTA HISTORIA ES YAOI ENDOXKAZE****Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DEL ANIME INAZUMA ELEVEN**

Era viernes y ya eran las 6:40am y yo apenas me estaba levantando se me hacia tarde para llegar a la universidad solo me levante me cambie y tome mis cosas de la escuela baje corriendo las escaleras y salí igualmente corriendo de la casa sin poder comer algo antes de irme pero no importaba ya era tarde, mire mi reloj 6:50am si ya era tarde muy tarde sentía que no llegaba pero llegue… a las 7:00am en punto, al llegar mi mejor amigo ya estaba ahí con los demás y al entrar al salón el de inmediato noto mi presencia y fue corriendo a saludarme

X: Kaze-kun pensé que no llegabas

Me dedico una enorme sonrisa que te hace sentir tan bien y tranquilo de cualquier cosa

Kaze: hola Endo-kun yo pensaba lo mismo (me lleve la mano a la cabeza y los dos empezamos a reír entonces se nos unió otro amigo algo pálido de cabellos plateados se me acerco y me abrasó tiernamente me tomo la cara y me la volteo un poco para darme un beso en la mejilla para luego sonreírme)

X: hola amor que bueno que llegaste (volteo a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa picara e igual le doy un beso en la mejilla)

Kaze: hola mi angelito Fubuki solo vine por ti (sentí como todos nos veían pero sobre todo nos observaba con algo de íra un chico de pelos parados, Fubuki y yo empezamos a reír, el y yo nos llevábamos así de juego para darle celos a su novio)

Fubuki: vamos Goenji-kun no te enojes sabes que te quiero más a ti

Fubuki fue y abrazo a Goenji para que se tranquilizara pero este no hiso expresión alguna, seguía molesto por lo que vio, Fubuki rió y le dio un beso en los labios

Fubuki:(se separo y lo vio a los ojos)...te amo

Goenji:(tomó de la cabeza a Fubuki para darle otro beso) y yo a ti

Fubuki: (asintió con la cabeza y le tomo de la mano)...me fascina que te pongas celoso

Goenji se sonroja y le jala la mano para irse a sentar

Yo tomé asiento en mi lugar y como el maestro todavía no llegaba me voltee para platicar con Endo

Endo: oye Kaze-kun saliendo de la escuela te gustaría ir al parque conmigo?

Kaze: claro que si Endo (no entendí la razón pero hubo un brillo en sus ojos al oír mi respuesta)

Endo: ok gracias

El maestro llego y sentí como las clases pasaban volando y al salir de la escuela Endo y yo nos dirigíamos al parque pero de repente una chica llego corriendo

X: endoo¡ (Gritaba)

Endo: oh Natsumi que pasa?

Natsumi: (algo nerviosa) Endo me preguntaba si...si tu quisieras ir a mi casa a aver una película conmigo

Endo: perdón Natsumi pero ya hice planes con Kazemaru

Natsumi: (triste) está bien no te preocupes

Kaze: Endo si quieres puedes ir con ella por mí no hay problema vamos al parque mañana u otro día

Endo: pero yo quiero ir con Kaze-kun al parque hoy

Me dijo con tono de niño pequeño pero me miro fijamente a los ojos esos hermosos ojos que solo él posee que hace que me pierda en ellos y no piense en nada mas, sentí que se me cortaba un poco la respiración, pero que era ese sentimiento y solo era él quien me lo provocaba

Kaze: de acuerdo vamos al parque

Endo: (sonríe victoriosamente) lo lamento Natsumi será para la otra

Nos dimos la vuelta y seguimos caminando hacia el parque

Endo: no puedo creer que ya casi terminemos la carrera

Kaze: porque no lo puedes creer?

Endo: es que no se imagínate Endo Mamoru 23 años mejor entrenador del mundo y Kazemaru Ichirouta 24 años mejor….como se llama lo que estudias?

Kaze: .meca trónica

Endo: bueno Kazemaru Ichirouta 24 años el mejor del mundo en esa cosa

Kaze:…se llama meca trónica (empiezo a reír y a platicarle otra vez de que trataba esa carrera a la mitad de mi explicación se veía distraído y confundido asique dejamos de hablar de eso y para cuando llegamos al parque nos encontramos con unos viejos amigos)

Someoka: Endo, Kazemaru cuanto tiempo sin verlos quieren jugar una cascarita? (patea el balón asía Endo y este lo detiene con facilidad)

Endo: (me mira) que dices Kaze?.. Jugamos?

Kaze: si, porque no?, recordar los viejos tiempos

Endo salió corriendo saludando a los demás y yo solo sonreí tenía tiempo que no vea tan feliz a Endo camine hacia ellos,… formamos equipos y yo quede en el equipo de Endo quien quiso ser portero..Como siempre y yo fui defensa. Endo hiso el saque mando el balón a la mitad de la cancha, veía como todos corrían por el balón yo me quede parado cerca de la portería solo con Endo

Endo: oye Kazemaru te puedo hacer una pregunta

Voltee a verlo estaba un poco rojo..Quizás por el sol

Kaze: pues ya la hiciste (reí viéndolo)

Endo: bueno otra pregunta

Kaze: (le sonreí)si dime..(Endo parecía nervioso)

Endo: bueno pues yo quisiera saber si..Si quisieras ser mi novio

Me quede estático …había oído bien?

Kaze:..Que dijiste? (lo vi aun paralizado no sabía qué hacer me perdido en mis pensamientos no escuche un grito)

Someoka: kazemaru cuidadoo¡(gire la cabeza y lo último que vi fue un balón estrellarse contra mi cara cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos me encontré con la cara de Endo que me veía preocupado)

Endo: kaze-kun te encuentras bien?

Kaze:..Eso creo (me levante lentamente me dolía la cabeza había sido un golpe fuerte, mire a mi alrededor no había nadie solo Endo y yo en el parque)

Kaze: que paso? donde están todos?

Endo: se fueron hace como 30min. Tú estabas inconsciente y me quede cuidándote

Kaze: tanto tiempo estuve así?..Bueno gracias por cuidarme

Me senté y me quede viendo el cielo, ya era tarde el sol se metía se veía el cielo tan hermoso de diferentes colores que me perdí en él y algo me interrumpió mis pensamientos

Endo:..Kaze..Entonces que dices a mi pregunta

Me quede pasmado se me había olvidado la pregunta que Endo me había hecho. Voltee a verlo me sentía muy rojo y sonriéndole le dije

Kaze:..Si me gustaría ser tu novio

Endo no me respondía me veía estático

Kaze:..Pasa algo? (vi como Endo derramaba una lagrima y se me aventaba abrazándome y dándome un beso en los labios, los dos caímos al pasto sentía un extraño sentimiento y sabor en los labios era cierto?.. Endo me estaba besando? Me puse más rojo todavía, Endo cortó el beso y se levanto un poco sonriéndome)

Endo: gracias Kaze-kun seré el mejor novio del mundo te lo prometo (vi como Endo derramaba una lagrima sin dejar de sonreírme después de eso se recostó en mi pecho y me abrazo yo sonreí e igual lo abrase me quede viendo el cielo para después quedarme dormido..

Abrí lentamente los ojos…donde estaba? Vi a mi alrededor estaba en un cuarto blanco y …que es eso?..Maquinas..Oxigeno?..Que paso? Todo había sido un sueño?...no, lo recuerdo bien así fue como Endo me pidió que fuera su novio eso era real lo se.. Pero tal parece que lo soñé recordando el pasado …pero dónde estoy? Trato de hacer memoria y un pequeño rayo cruza por mi cabeza..Ahora lo recuerdo.. Estoy en el hospital..)

-flash back-

Era de noche e iba manejando en la carretera Endo estaba de copiloto a mi lado, discutíamos porque le decía que iba a tener que salir del país porque en mi trabajo me lo pedían

Endo:..Pero no es justo Kaze-kun acabamos de ser novios hace 3 mes y ya te vas?

Kaze: solo será una semana regresare cuando menos te lo esperes

Endono es cierto solo me engañas de seguro que te estás viendo con alguien mas

Kaze: Endo no empises con eso sabes que no es cierto

Endo: de seguro que lo es

Kaze: no seas idiota yo no haría eso..(Voltee enfadado a verlo)

Endo: Kazemaru cuidado¡ (puse la vista al frente de golpe ..Me había ido al carril contrario y un camión que venía en dirección contraria de nosotros me toco el claxon y me echo las luces trate de esquivarlo pero ya era tarde ..Chocamos con él, las bolsas de aire salieron y quede inconsciente..)

Desperté me dolía la cabeza baje mi mano en busca de un vidrio del parabrisas que estaba estrellado y roto, seguía buscando….lo encontré y lo tome y rompí la bolsa de aire con él voltee a mi lado derecho y ahí estaba Endo recostado sobre la bolsa de aire, no lo veía bien había poca luz pero a Endo le sangraba la ceja alcé mi mano e igual rompí la bolsa de aire de Endo, para que no se asfixiara lo moví un poco para que se despertara

Kaze: oye..Endo despierta (no reaccionaba esta inconsciente)

Endo: (abrió lentamente los ojos)..Kaze-kun (dijo con un ligero tono de voz)

Kaze: todo va a estar bien Endo, pronto alguien nos vendrá a ayudar

Endo: (me sonríe) de acuerdo Kaze-kun..Despiértame cuando llegue la ayuda (recuesta su cabeza en la parte de enfrente y se queda viendo en mi dirección y cierra los ojos)

Kaze: si Endo (suspiro y trato de quitarme el cinturón ..No podía zafarme..Estaba atorado, trate de moverme…tampoco podía, mire al frente el camión seguía ahí no alcanzaba a ver si el conductor también, me incline un poco para ver si podía romper el cinturón no pude y me corte con un trozo de la ventana que igual estaba rota, me recosté rendido en la cabecera del asiento cerré los ojos y de repente una fuerte luz me deslumbro acompañadas de sonidos de ambulancias y de patrullas, abrí los ojos voltee y moví un poco a Endo)

Kaze: Endo… despierta, ya vinieron a ayudarnos

Un señor llego y rompió la puerta de mi lado

Señor: por favor aguante un poco en un momento lo sacaremos

Llegó otro compañero de este y le dio una navaja para que cortara mi cinturón, yo le detuve de la mano

Kaze: yo estoy bien por favor salven a mi novio primero

Ambos vieron por encima de mi y negaron con la cabeza siguieron cortando mi cinturón

Kaze: deténganse, les digo que paren (una lagrima salía corría por mi mejilla y el señor me lago y me saco del carro arrastrándome trato de zafarme pero mis piernas no me respondían, alcance a sujetarme del carro)

Kaze: no..Endo.. Despierta Endo, ayúdenlo por favor no lo dejen ahí (me jalan con más fuerza)

Señor:..Tranquilícese por favor entienda ya es muy tarde para su amigo

Kaze: no es cierto, aun hay tiempo sálvenlo (empiezo a llorar derramando lagrimas por montones y al final me jalaron entre los dos y me arrastraron y vi el carro desde fuera, me quede estático el camión con el que chocamos portaba algunos tubos y uno de ellos se había zafado del camión y estaba clavado en el carro en el asiento del copiloto, llore más fuerte y estire mi mano intentando alcanzar a Endo …vi mi mano estaba bañada de sangre…era de Endo

Kaze: endoooo¡ (grite llorando con todas mis fuerzas, me treparon a una camilla y me amarraron a esta, ..Lo último que vi fue a Endo con una sonrisa en el rostro…)

-final flash back-

Se me escaparon varias lágrimas

Kaze:…todo fue mi culpa si no me hubiera molestado no habría quitado la vista del camino , no quiero vivir yo no merezco vivir

Derramo mas lagrimas y alzo mi mano para apagar la máquina de oxigeno, una gran ventisca entra por la ventana y siento que algo frio toca mi mano alzo la mirada viendo mi mano…no había nadie más…el viento sopla sobre mi rostro y como un susurro se escucha

"tu debes de vivir Kaze-kun" , me levanto de golpe

Kaze:..Endo?

-2 años más tarde-

-en un campo de futbol -

Kaze:…Kazemaru Ichirouta 26 años …soy paralitico y …el mejor entrenador del mundo..

Miro al cielo y sonrió derramando una lágrima

Kaze:…yo cumplí tu sueño Endo..

Una brisa sopla y se escucha.. "Gracias"…


End file.
